


We are like flint and stone

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But theyre very in love., Fluff and Smut, Fucking With Feelings, Grinding, Just in general, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Smut, Other, Roughness, U just gotta wait to see it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: He should wear dresses more often, if Nureyev is going to have this much trouble keeping his hands off him.





	We are like flint and stone

"Juno," he breathes against his lips. "Do you have any idea how _delectable_   you look?" he stretches the word out from his lips, and into Juno's mouth.

He wants to say something snarky, mouthy. Maybe he can't since his mouth is otherwise occupied, but hell if he's going to complain. Especially like this. With Juno's wrist pinned to the wall, and their hips grinding together. He keeps getting worried that the damn expensive dress will rip, with Peter moving so roughly against him.

He should wear dresses more often, if Nureyev is going to have this much trouble keeping his hands off him. They hardly even made it back to the fancy hotel. In the car, he kept tracing his fingers on his thigh, and grazing his teeth on Juno's jaw. He mumbled promises of what he wanted to do with him. How badly he wanted to Fuck his brains out, while his fingers would go just high enough to bring shivers down his spine, and a blush to his cheeks.

He shoves his teeth into Juno's neck just now, and god Nureyev isn't going easy on him. When they'd first spent a night together, he had been so careful. So gentle. Then when they reunited again, he was loving and soft. Domestic. It was the nicest sex Juno had ever had. And this, this is new. Nureyev pinning him to the wall, and letting his tongue touch every inch of Juno's mouth. The kiss is deep and fast, fast enough that its hard to keep up with.

" _Nureyev_ ," he gasps. His hips hitch up towards the man he loves.

"You look absolutely ravishing. I could hardly even focus on the case."

He gasps his name again. "Nureyev, _please_."

The taller man directs his leg between Juno's, and he's so glad for a bit more friction. "Look at you." he whispers, his hot breath against him. "So... Pliant. So helpless."

" _Peter_ ," he says, as he feels a hand run up his side, under the dress. "Fuck me, god, _please_."

He breathes against his neck huskily. "Anything you desire, detective."

The room spins, and suddenly, Juno's chest hits the wall. He hears the click of a bottle cap. Then he feels Peter bunching up his dress above his ass.

"You-" he chokes on air, as Nureyev sweeps away his panties, and teases him. "You planned this?"

"Of course, detective." he whispers against the shell of his ear. "I saw you like this, and I could hardly contain myself. I always try to plan ahead."

"Of course you do." he can feel a finger slowly entering him, slick and gentle. He digs his nails into the wall at the intrusion. "Fuck, _Peter_." he moves his hips in tangent with his hand, as he slowly adds more fingers. He mutters secrets about how divine he looks, and what he wants to do with him. Declarations of love, as well, as if even here, he has to prove his affection. Even while he roughly works his fingers into him, he has to prove that he really does love him.

"I know," Juno pants. He wants to say it back. Tell him that he, too can sometimes feel the feeling in his chest expand like a supernova. He's never been good at saying it directly. "I know."

He's fucking him with his hand now, and Juno feels helpless. His legs have been shaking for so long he doesn't remember what stillness feels like. His vision is swimming. That smell. The smell of Peter Nureyev's cologne encasing him so much that he's dizzy off the fumes. The smell of a man that loves him more than the stars.

"I can't- _fuck_ \- I can't take it anymore just _Fuck me."_

"Oh Juno, you know I was getting to that."

As he sinks into him, Juno all but sobs, and leans his head on Nureyev's shoulder. That gives him a big opening to kiss his pulse point. He's trusting Nureyev right now to hold the brunt of his weight.  "Juno, _sweetheart. Its so good."_

Then he pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside, his strong hands, keeping Juno in place, and then snaps his hips forward. It pushes out a completely filthy moan from Juno's lips. And then he lets that filth continue as Peter does it again and again.

His hands are fisted in the wallpaper, and so Peter doesn't have any trouble pinning his wrists on it. The feeling of being held down against the wall and being fucked hard enough that he can't see straight feels closer to perfection than anything in the world. His chest, pressed hard against the wall, where he can feel the cool plaster and wallpaper underneath his hands. Peter, whispering sweet nothings in his ear like a goddamn neverending string of it. His legs, shaking so hard he worries that he'll slip in his heels.

"Nureyev," he groans. "Nureyev."

He pulls away a hand to yank Juno's hair. "Yes, Juno?"

"'m so- _god- so close_." Its the truth, too. Slamming their hips together, as Peter trails his free hand across Juno's chest, to dip under the lace, and play with a nipple.

"Are you now?" He grunts out, somehow sounding put together and beautiful, even here. He trails that hand down, teasing around his cock. "Maybe you should _ask nicely."_

"Please." He moans, sounding needy and driven mad. "Please, _I need you so bad."_

Then he squeezes tightly around his cock, and pumps him. "Yes." Juno whispers as his eye rolls to the back of his head. " _Yes_." Then he spills over, his thighs tensing, his body shivering, and a name on his lips. He's gasping tightly, and he can hear Peter coming too. He sees entire nebulae unfold from his eyes, and he's left whimpering and gasping in it.

Nureyev turns him around, and licks the hand with Juno's come on it. He watches that clever tongue dip between fingers, and Juno is loving it. Then he kisses him deeply. He can taste himself on his tongue, and when they're done he's left panting. He looks up at Peter's face and gives a lopsided grin.

That man cradles Juno's face in his hand and says. "Well, that was fun."

\--

In the shower, Peter insists on washing Juno's hair. Its almost... Nice. Feeling his nails graze against his scalp, and his knuckles rub against tender spots. He's so tired off that orgasm as well, that its hard not to just fall asleep in his arms. He lets himself nudge his head against those fingers despite himself. Nureyev is so gentle, that it makes Juno's heart swell in his chest, and push out a happy sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Nureyev asks. "I hope I wasn't too rough?"

"I'm good." Juno admits. "Really good actually." Its the truth. Right now things are so nice, so put together, that he thinks it's perfect.

Nureyev looks down on Juno, and smiles. Just a smile. Not a smirk or a vulpine grine. Just a barefaced, happy smile. He presses their foreheads together. "Me too." He mutters, in between a chaste kiss.

"Uh, Nureyev?" Juno mutters, slightly embarrassed. "I wanna say something."

"Go ahead, Juno. I'm all ears."

He stops for a second, to try to get the word in place. He's struggling to have it leave his mouth. "I just-" he sighs. "I love you. I really do."

His whole damn face lights up like Juno just gave him a treasure worth more than the stars themselves. After all these months, and it's the first time he's said it. It feels a little late. They both know its something that's been true for a long time.

The intensity of his gaze is too much for him, so Juno looks away. When Peter finally says something, his voice is cracked, and it's startling to hear. "I love you too."


End file.
